


Rites of Passage

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Summer of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon sneak off during Sharon's high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imustgofirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustgofirst/gifts).



> Written for the Brenda/Sharon Summer of Smut. Hope you enjoy!

Forty years ago, the supply closet at the end of the 9th grade corridor had been the unspoken go-to place for all imaginable illicit activities -- makeout sessions, smoking anything that could be rolled into a filter, catnaps, sticky sexual fumblings -- these walls had seen it all. 

Teenaged Sharon O’Dwyer, on the other hand, had not. The closest she had ever come to the naughtiness of this closet was when she caught Cliff Robertson with his cock in Connie Henson’s mouth when she had been dispatched to collect a fresh pack of number 2 pencils. She had steered clear after that. 

Until now -- and why shouldn’t 58 be a reasonable age to pop her supply closet cherry? 

As Brenda Leigh presses her back against the door and mouths a hot, wet trail of kisses against her collarbone, Sharon grins. What would her classmates say to know that shy, stuck up Sharon O’Dwyer was being felt up by her female lover in the middle of her forty year reunion? She giggles, and Brenda raises a quizzical eyebrow as she slips her hands beneath the hem of her dress. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Sharon smirks. “I just can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Brenda teases her fingers against the damp cotton between Sharon’s legs. “D’you want me to stop?” 

“Mmm...no. We should, but everyone else out there had their fun in here -- why shouldn’t I?”

“That’s my girl,” Brenda says with a wicked grin, crouching down to kneel between her legs. 

Sharon tilts her head back against the door, exhaling as Brenda pulls her panties down. She tries to imagine seventeen-year-old Sharon doing this and fails; there had never been anyone that she liked enough or was attracted to enough to want to fool around in a small, cramped space during school hours. She had liked school, had enjoyed being the top of her class and filled with the promise of success following graduation. It had never occurred to her that it was almost a rite of passage to let loose in the closet. 

But now Sharon has Brenda, a woman with a daring sense of adventure with a ready willingness to break the rules. When Sharon had told her the story of the infamous supply closet, Brenda had gotten that telltale twinkle in her eye that hinted toward something promising. They had been at the reunion for no more than thirty minutes before Brenda Leigh had whispered that she wanted a tour of the school -- starting with the supply closet. 

Brenda wastes no time in hitching Sharon’s left leg over her shoulder and pressing her mouth to Sharon’s sex, flicking her tongue along the length of her slit. Sharon hisses, grasping at the locked doorknob for some semblance of support as her legs tremble. 

This was well worth the wait. 

Brenda’s mouth worships her sex, stroking her clit with precision and teasing the tight, sensitive ring of her entrance. Sharon bites her lip and swallows a moan, arching her hips into Brenda’s mouth. Her breath hitches when she feels two deft fingers press inside of her, curling and searching for the most sensitive of spots. 

“Oh,” she whimpers, rocking her hips in time with Brenda’s nimble fingers. With each thrust of her hand, Brenda works her clit, sucking the hard little nub between her lips. 

Oh, how satisfying it would be to be caught by Cliff and Connie, to shatter the image of her former self and prove that she’s no longer that quiet, meek girl. She’s a different person now, evolved into the best possible version of herself, and she’s congratulating her personal growth with a quickie during her high school reunion. She deserves this. 

Brenda quickens the pace of her tongue, twisting her fingers to press at the spongy flesh of her inner walls. Her orgasm doesn’t approach so much as it slams through her body, shuddering through her with a force that makes her cry out and bump her head against the door. She sees stars as her body quivers and races over the edge and when she comes down from her high, she’s grinning. 

The blonde gets to her feet, licking her fingers clean and wiping the arousal from her chin. “Should we get back before they miss us?” 

“Uh uh,” Sharon replies with a mischievous smirk. “The reunion can wait.”

\---


End file.
